Simon Quill (Earth-7063)
'''Simon Quill '''was a member of the Jokerz, a street gang in Gotham City that was popular among troubled and criminal youths following the disappearance of "The Batman." He became '''Clayface '''after he was affected by toxic waste in prison. However, he chose not to use his Metahuman abilities for evil. He became a member of Jack Ward's Justice League... Bio Early life, family and childhood Simon Vincent Quill was born in Gotham City's hospital. His parents were Brett and Mariah Quill (nee Howard). He had only one sibling, an older brother named David. Quill's great grandparents immigrated from Ireland to the United States. Aidan and Saoirse Coill had their surname changed to Quill upon immigrating. Aidan worked in the steel mills of Gotham City. Aidan and Saoirse's son, John, was born in the United States. John worked in the manufacturing industry after high school to support his family following his father's death. John was Brett's father. The Quills were a working class family. Simon grew up in a neighborhood of Gotham called Elm Park. He attended Elm Park Elementary School as well as Elm Park Middle School. In middle school, Simon played baseball and had A's in every subject except math. When he was in the seventh grade, his parents divorced. After this, Simon was depressed and abused painkillers, developing a drug problem. He lived with his dad after his parents had divorced, while his older brother David lived with their mother. When Simon began attending Gotham City High, he quit sports and became less involved in activities. He had his first job in his sophomore year of high school, working part time at a convenience store. His father lost his job at one of Gotham's manufacturing plants around that time. Jokerz It was not until his junior year of high school that Simon was involved with the Jokerz. He bought cheap painkillers from them to abuse. These were usually stolen from the local pharmacy. Simon eventually assisted them in mugging those in the wealthier parts of Gotham, though he had been reluctant and didn't usually hurt them as much as the others did. He assisted Jokerz members named Trevor Stevens and James Mitchell in robbing local shops. The three of them wore clown masks when they went out and committed crimes. James and Trevor were arrested for breaking and entering one night while Simon got away and was never caught by police. Simon still bought drugs from the Jokerz and occasionally smoked synthetic marijuana but he did not commit any more crimes with them until after he graduated high school. He was desperate for money and reluctantly agreed to help Trevor and James rob a heist with six other members. A rookie cop named Thomas Guthrie stopped the heist and was promoted within Gotham City's police department. Trevor and James were killed during a gun fight with police while Simon and the others surrendered and were arrested. Blackgate Simon and the others were imprisoned at Blackgate Penitentiary. During this time, Simon's father had committed suicide and he felt guilty for it. When toxic waste flooded the prison due to a power plant mishap, Simon became a Metahuman due to its effects while everyone else died. Category:Earth-7063 Category:Males Category:Metahumans of Earth-7063 Category:Created by Trabzin